


Pointy Ears

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Pointy Ears, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter under the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointy Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's still slow but we'll get there! :D  
> I don't own the hobbit.

You were sprawled on the ottoman reading a book about the legends of Greenwood. Elladan and Elrohir were next to the fireplace nodding off nestled in their chairs.

Your book slowly slipped to the floor as you thought about the dwarves your father was entertaining downstairs. You and your siblings weren’t requested to attend dinner with the visitors so you ate in one of the other many dining rooms in Rivendell. You merely caught glimpses of the dwarves through the windows of your father’s study. They looked uneasy. But where were they going and why did they stop here. Your mind began forming vivid adventures that might await the dwarves.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Elrond walk up to where you were sitting and smile down at you lovingly. He put a hand to your shoulder and you fell back to earth again with a start. You looked up, “Ada, are you done with our visitors?”. Elrond nodded and planted a kiss on your head, “you should be in bed now (y/n)”. You started to get up, “why are they here Ada?”, Elrond offered you a half smile and replied “they’re going home and needed directions”. Somehow you knew there was more behind his words but you knew you wouldn’t get anything more from your father.

You kissed his cheek and bid him a good night, “Ollo vae (sweet dreams) my flower” he said back.

You made your way to the garden that joined the west wing to the east wing where your room was. You sighed in bliss as you took in the starry night sky and the swift breeze that danced through the leaves and flowers. The little sparkling brook that cut through the garden drew you near it and you decided to sit on the banks and look up at the full moon.

Your mind instantly went to Thranduil, the elven king. You have been friends for a long time, and you knew he’s looking at the moon right now because he loved it when it was full. It was easy to remember the things he loved because there weren’t many. He was cold and self absorbed but he was particularly fond of you, you’ve always thought it was because he was the the second living creature to hold you when you were born. He had come on the invitation of your father to discuss matters of the realms when your mother went into labour. You don’t know how he ended up holding you so soon but that’s how the story went.

Ever since then he had visited you frequently and conversed warmly and openly with you. You were quite close and it has been that way for many years. But after his wife died, he became colder and he barely left Greenwood, now called Mirkwood. His visits dwindled until they stopped completely. He would summon you to his palace once in a while, but the memory of the last time you visited was already beginning to leave you.

You missed him. The stories of his old adventures, his clumsy compliments and the long comfortable silences you both sat in just enjoying each others presences.

A twig snapped behind you and you sprang up to your feet with all the grace you could muster. “It’s all right! I’m not gonna hurt you”, a deep yet comforting voice said. You squinted to see between the trees in the dark where the voice came from, then a short blonde dwarf stepped out from the shadows. He had long hair with braids in it and a sort of long beard with beads. He was quite tall for a dwarf and built. You calmed down because you remember seeing him from the window.

“Fíli”, he bowed.

“(Y/n), you bowed your head.

You smiled as you stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds.

“Wha-”, you both started and giggled.

“I-”, followed by another ripple of laughter.

Fíli held his index finger to his lips that were curled in a smirk, “m'lady, let me. What is such a beautiful young lady doing outside in this cold so late?”.

You blushed. “I was just thinking”, his blonde eyebrows shot up, “the world is burdening my sweet lady with its problems. Such a horrendous crime!”. You felt a laugh bubbling up in your throat and you let it out the same time he chuckled.

“And what about you good sir? What keeps you awake tonight?” You questioned. “Decided to go find your dungeons..see if they are as impregnable as they say they are” he retorted with a twinkle in his eyes. “Well, I could have it arranged for you to have the full dungeon treatment” you said holding back a smile but failing in the end.

Fíli faked a look of horror. “I’ll behave lass”.

You laughed as you sat back down on the grassy banks. “May I join you Lady (y/n)?”, he sat down when you nodded. You were finding it easy to relax in his company and besides, you’ve never met a dwarf before. You spent a good hour getting to know him and during that time he made you laugh countless times.

“The moon is a sight tonight isn’t it?” He commented, “yes it is..I don’t want to go to sleep and miss this sight” you sighed as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

You felt a stare and you looked over at him. He was gazing in awe at you, so you thought, and blushed furiously. “What?” You managed to ask nerously. He smirked, “Can I touch it?” You blushed for the hundredth time that night while your fingers flew to your face “what?”, you asked. “Oh, your ear I mean” he laughed, “I’ve never seen an elven ear up close before and we were getting along so well that I dare call us friends” he cocked his head to the side. You giggled and thought why not, it’s your ear. “A strange request, but go ahead mellonanîn (my friend)” .

He reached out with gentle fingers and touched the very tip of your ear as if it was made of the most delicate glass. You barely felt it, then he ran his finger down the outer ridge. He got bolder and slightly pinched the tip. You were taken by surprise and jerked slightly, “m'lady forgive me if I hurt you” he said withdrawing his hand lightning fast. “Oh no! No you didn’t, please continue your exploration of elven ears” you giggled. Truth be told, Fíli’s gentle but coarse fingers felt nice against your skin and you the trail if heat followed his touch was fascinating to you.

He moved closer. He was a few inches away from your face, he replaced his fingers on your ear. You felt his breath on your neck and you suddenly got a strange feeling in your gut, like peacock feathers brushing on the insides of your stomach. Your lips parted and your breath escaped in low gasps. If you were watching his face you would have seen that he had stopped staring at your ear and was now smirking at the look on your face.

Using his other hand he slowly brought his fingers to your parted lips and dragged a finger across them. You gasped loudly at his boldness and turned your head towards him. “Why Lady (Y/n), this is not what I was expecting” he let out a husky chuckle. You weren’t paying attention, you were lost in his deep cerulean eyes that seemed to reach his soul. You knew at that moment that this man was pure, he had no intention of hurting anyone. He wasn’t manipulative or selfish and he was waiting for you say something back.

You opened your mouth but froze when he leaned in and you felt his lips just graze your cupid’s bow. Your heartbeat raced. Did that count as a kiss? If it does then that was your first.

_That was your first kiss?_

You were startled. It was Fíli’s voice, in your head. His face wore a more surprised look than yours.

“Woah how did I know that?!! And did you hear me say that?!!” He panicked. You gave him a wide smile when it all fell into place in your head. “I inherited telepathy from my father, Elrond” you explained, but you wondered why you unconsciously decided to form a mental bond with him. Fíli slowly nodded, “that’s..frightening”.

“(Y/n)!!”

You looked over your shoulder and saw Arwen standing at the door to the east wing.

You quickly got up and dusted your dress. “I’ve got to go, but it was nice meeting you” you blushed at the word meeting. Fíli was on his feet as well and he chuckled as he kissed your hand “I look forward to seeing you again m'lady. I hope for dreams of the moon for you".

You walked upto Arwen and she escorted you to your room.


End file.
